


if i could have the world (i'd rather have you)

by matchapoets



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chae sisters, nonizone idols too but they dont appear much, not mentioned bc spoilers, other side couples as well, princess kkura, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchapoets/pseuds/matchapoets
Summary: Chaeyeon never thought she'd end up in the palace. There seemed to be glitter and glamour everywhere she looked. Who knew that what would catch her eye more than the endless riches was the princess herself?
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	if i could have the world (i'd rather have you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely readers
> 
> this fic has been my baby since i belatedly watched pd48 and fell in luv with kkura & chaekura's cute friendship & realized i had to write a royal au 
> 
> this is my first izone fic, tho i will be writing more for them in the future since they're one of my ults!
> 
> also the chaekura was so alive in kkura's bday vlive pls go watch that if ur deprived of chaekura like me
> 
> i hope u enjoy this fic & that u have a lovely day/night wherever u are <3

Sakura sank in the lovely velvet chair and felt a little like she was deflating, as a burden seemed to lift off her shoulders. Though she was surrounded by expensive furniture, was dressed in a unique dress designed for her, and had a carriage pulled by horses of a rare breed waiting outside the mansion for her, she felt like for just a few hours, she didn't have to act as the princess she was.

Besides and across from her in the other two grand chairs pulled around the tea table sat her two oldest friends, other girls who had been born into this life of splendor, with all its privileges along with its burdens. However together they had never acted that way, and she was glad for it. Nako and Hitomi thanked the butler who set down the silver tray, carrying an ornate teapot and three equally beautiful tea cups, and they all sighed as they watched him pour the drink into each of their cups individually. It was the last of the winter months, and it was chilly enough outside that Sakura's skin felt like it was being pricked by ice every time she left the comfort of indoors. Nothing sounded better than a chat with her friends and a warm cup in her hands.

"So," Nako began, the usual glint of mischievousness in her eyes as she glanced at Sakura, the three of their eyes wandering to the door as the butler stepped out and closed the door behind him. Hitomi was looking at her in a similar way and Sakura couldn't help but grin; the other two girls always wanted to know the usual palace gossip, since the two had usually shared everything between them already with each other. It was unfair; Sakura wished often that she wasn't the princess, locked away in that grand castle of hers and unable to steal away and talk to her friends as often as she liked.

"Tell us how that ball of yours is coming along," Hitomi began as she reached for her tea, taking a quiet sip and looking at Sakura pointedly. Sakura groaned, slightly annoyed at the reminder; it was an important piece of gossip, but not one that Sakura particularly liked to think about.

"Mother told me this morning ten of the twelve kingdoms have agreed to attend," Sakura began and Nako looked excited. Despite her own dread, she couldn't help but smile at her - Nako had been itching at the prospect of foreign princes, and the ball next month was a prime opportunity.

"Well, are they at least handsome?" Hitomi questioned further. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know I couldn't care less, and neither could Mother or Father. Sure, they keep assuring me they want me to be happy, but we all know they're hoping I choose the one with the most land to share or the one that could give me the most gold as a wedding gift," Sakura explained, bitter at the idea.

She hadn't wanted it when her parents had announced the ball, still feeling she was too young to marry. Their kingdom wasn't pressed for money, but they were relatively small and in need of land. Sakura had tried to retort, pointing out that land could be bought or negotiated for in more diplomatic ways, feeling a little like she was being sold off unnecessarily. Her tutors had always told her parents that she would be well-refined in the act of diplomacy, and she was confident in her abilities enough so she believed she could gain them more needed land from the neighboring kingdoms as their borders continued to grow more tight. People had flooded into their land in recent years, and stragglers still continued to arrive. Their once comfortable borders were simply not enough for their growing kingdom anymore, and marrying into more land was sadly the easy fix.

"You don't have to like him, Kura, if he's nice to look at, at least," Nako joked and Sakura couldn't help laughing at that. Hitomi seemed to agree.

The conversation turned elsewhere for a while, as they discussed the recent pair of finely bred horses Nako had bought. Sakura tried to pay attention, but her thoughts returned to the approaching ball in her name. Hitomi had been betrothed to a fellow nobleman's son since she was born, and they were good friends. She knew her friend didn't particularly like him, at least romantically, but Hitomi had never been of the idea that married people had to like each other, feeling perfectly content single. Sakura had no problem without a partner either, but she was old-fashioned - she wished for a partner she loved. Having been a princess her whole life, she didn't ever have the opportunity for a relationship. She was horrified at the idea that she might spend the rest of her life without a genuine one.

Her mind had been wandering for a while before Nako spoke, reminding her of something.

"My maid has been asking to accompany me to the castle recently. She's told me that her sister is apparently a new seamstress there, and that she isn't home as often anymore," Nako explained and Hitomi nodded. Both of their cups were empty at this point, and the butler had walked in while Sakura had been in thought to refill her own some time ago, which was now full when it had been half empty on the tray the last time she had glanced at it.

"Oh? I just got a new seamstress recently. Her name is Chaeryeong, and her designs are fantastic," Sakura said and Nako looked at her in surprise.

"It's a small world then! My maid's name is Chaeyeon, so it would make sense that they're sisters. You wouldn't mind if she borrowed your seamstress for a while?" Nako asked, but Sakura had gotten an idea in her head and looked at Nako with curious eyes.

"You know, with all the preparations, I've been feeling that my current maids are a little overworked, and Mother has three maids while I've only got two," Sakura began, but Nako caught her train of thought quickly, good at doing so after the years they’d spent together.

"Oh, I think two is too much for me! I hardly ever have anywhere to be. I can ask Chaeyeon if she wants to transfer to you?" Nako offered and Sakura was shocked by the quick offer, but caught herself quickly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked, but Nako shook her head and reached over to place her hand on Sakura's, giving it a reassuring tap.

"I'm sure she'd like to live in the same place as her sister. I promise I don't mind," Nako smiled, the soft expression reaching her eyes, making it impossible for Sakura not to return it.

"Thank you so much, Nako. Remind me that I owe you," Sakura nodded at her friend, truly thankful.

"You owe her one of those pretty princes now!" Hitomi exclaimed and the three of them giggled, sounding more like girls down in the village sharing secrets than girls born into high society. Sakura felt more content now than she had in weeks.

♕

"So which prince do you think will fall for me in this gown?" Nako asked as the two seamstresses surrounded her. Chaeyeon smiled in the corner, looking at Nako swaying in the three mirrors in front of her, watching the gown shine as it turned from side to side.

"Whichever one catches your eye. None of them will be able to resist you, miss," Chaeyeon offered and Nako laughed. She nodded at the seamstresses and they stood up, stepping back to stand next to Chaeyeon, letting Nako get a full view of herself.

Nako stood for a moment before deciding and turning around, giving the head seamstress a nod of approval. The seamstress sank into a deep curtsy before moving forward with her assistant to help Nako remove the dress.

Nako began to chatter about the ball as Chaeyeon began rearranging the furniture that had been pulled from the closet in order for Nako to have her fitting, folding the mirrors as she listened. It was cute how her mistress was so excited for the opportunity to mingle with foreign royalty at the palace, a time that didn't come around very often as long as the royal children weren't of age. This was the first one for the kingdom in a long time, as it was for the first born princess, so Nako had told her that all of the nobles were excited.

Chaeyeon blinked, her eyes heavy after a full day of fittings. After years of working under her, Nako knew when Chaeyeon was tired even though she never voiced her condition, and sent her home early. Chaeyeon was thankful for Nako's care for her, and secretly hoped that today would be one of those days.

She was almost done moving the last chair into place when Nako spoke again, having dressed into her nightgown while Chaeyeon was rearranging furniture.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," She began and Chaeyeon stopped what she was doing to look up. Though Chaeyeon considered Nako a friend, it was rare when she had something to tell Chaeyeon that was directly related to her. It made her curious.

"I had tea yesterday and the princess actually mentioned she was considering looking for a new maid. You know how I've been keeping Minju part-time since I don't really need her that often," Nako said and stepped towards Chaeyeon, taking her hands and holding them gently in her own. Chaeyeon could feel the difference between them; hers were slightly rough from constant housework, while Nako's were smoother than she imagined, but the difference didn't make holding her hands feel any less comforting.

"I don't say it often but I love you, and I know you miss your sister up at the palace. That's why I offered to give you the job of royal maid. However, it's your choice, Chaeyeonie," Nako said softly and Chaeyeon was touched. Her mistress had never spoken such blatant words filled with love to her before, and it took her a second to process the full request.

"Me? Working at the palace... for the princess?" Chaeyeon asked incredulously. Nako let out a half-hearted giggle at Chaeyeon's question.

"Are you sure I could work for her? I wouldn't be a burden?" Chaeyeon asked further and Nako just shook her head kindly, pulling Chaeyeon in for a hug. Chaeyeon hadn't been hugged by Nako often in the past years she had worked for her, and Chaeyeon's arms reached around her automatically, not being able to get past her gratefulness for the girl. Though they were born into different walks of life, Nako had always thought kindly of her, and today had provenit more to her than ever. Nako believed she could work for the princess, and trusted her abilities after everything Chaeyeon had done working as her maid. It was a lot to take in.

"You'd do lovely. And you can see your sister more often. I know you miss her," Nako said. Chaeyeon's heart sang, finally having realized what was being offered - a chance to live at the palace. It was a chance to talk to Chaeryeong more often, to find her in between work and laugh with her as they used to do so often back at home, to talk and giggle about anything as they did growing up. It was that as well as all the splendors of the palace. It was more than she had ever hoped for growing up in the village.

"I would be overjoyed to take the job," Chaeyeon finally exclaimed and Nako squeezed her hands tightly, wrapping her in another hug.

"I'll miss you, you know," Nako assured and Chaeyeon couldn't help feeling a little sad. She felt the pressure of tears building up behind her eyes and blinked rapidly, not wanting to seem too emotional about it. She knew Nako would know her feelings anyway - they'd spent too much time together for her not to.

"Go get some rest for the next few days. I'll tell her and then she'll let you know when you start," Nako said and Chaeyeon nodded.

Chaeyeon took more time doing her final chores before leaving the house, feeling more sentimental as she realized she wouldn't return to work here. The house was quiet, as Nako's parents had gone to bed earlier than her and the other maids had left already. Chaeyeon took the broom from the cupboard and sweeped a final time along the entrance hall, humming to herself even though the chore wasn’t assigned to her that night. She pulled out the soap and rag and cleaned the counters where vases of soft flowers sat, and dusted the grand windows, not quite ready to leave. She wanted to leave the entrance hall spotless, so it was the last favor she could do for Nako and her family after everything they'd done for her. Even if she worked for them, she would miss their kindness.

Her eyes had grown heavier and her humming had quieted as she finished off the last of the windows. She could see clearly out onto the street, and few people crossed in front of the house this late at night. The sky had grown dark, and she knew she should return soon. Chaeyeon put the cleaning supplies away carefully and grabbed her coat from the rack at the front door, slipping her shoes on. She opened the door and slipped out, the cold air surrounding her like icicles, making her pull her coat tighter around her. Chaeyeon had a particular hatred for the cold; it made the usually pleasant walk across the village from Nako's family's mansion to her family's little cottage seem dreadful. But the cold couldn't cause her to rush today as she walked for what was the last time working as their maid.

Chaeyeon loved seeing the way the city changed as she crossed the town square from the rich houses of the noble to the more modest abodes of the common people. In the warm air of summer nights months ago, children would still be playing around the cobblestone fountain and people would be going about their errands, having pleasant conversations with shopkeepers. The town square was less alive as people shuttered in from the cold, and it was a little later than Chaeyeon usually walked home, so there were less people out. The baker still waved at her as she passed however, and so did the lovely old woman Chaeryeong had apprenticed under before her designs grew popular enough she was pursued by royalty.

Her family had grown very close to losing their little home just recently after their father's business was dwindling, but Chaeryeong's appointment as royal seamstress had been the miracle that saved them. It was coincidentally the end of the week that night, so Chaeryeong would be home for dinner when Chaeyeon would break the happy news for the family. They had been barely scraping by not long ago, but her family would soon live comfortably under both of their palace salaries.

She ventured out from the center of the city into the cozy residential area. Her family's house was close and Chaeyeon walked a little faster, spurred on by the thought of her mother's cooked meal and the warmth of her kitchen.

"She's here!" Chaeyeon heard a familiar voice and grinned, looking up towards the entrance of her house just quick enough to watch the figure of her little sister dart back into the front door that was left ajar. Chaeyeon giggled and ran towards the door, meaning to catch her.

Chaeyeon had barely stepped inside when she felt arms around her, and she quickly hugged Chaeryeong back. She heard her father's laughter behind them in the direction of the table and she looked up, waving at him along with her mother who was watching them fondly.

"Come! You took a while, so I was worried about the food growing cold," her mom told her and Chaeyeon closed the front door behind them, taking off her coat. She could smell the warm bread already and felt her mouth water.

"You took so long! I was about to go to Nako's myself and demand she give you back," Chaeryeong announced and Chaeyeon laughed. With her sister's outspoken nature, she wouldn't doubt that she really had been planning to do that.

"Actually, I do have something to announce," Chaeyeon said and her family looked at her curiously. Chaeyeon turned to glance at Chaeryeong, knowing the news would make her even more excited than she normally was.

"It's not completely set in stone yet," Chaeyeon started, glancing around at the kind, waiting expressions of her parents. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she pushed it away and continued. "But Nako asked if I would like to work as a maid for the princess."

Chaeryeong was usually the first person to react but even she took a few seconds to process the words, the momentary silence making Chaeyeon nervous. Then, Chaeryeong screeched in delight and threw her arms around her again, making her laugh and her heart seem to start beating again as her sister jumped.

"Does that mean I'll see you everyday again?" Chaeryeong asked, not seeming to believe the words even as they came out of her mouth. Chaeyeon pulled away from her and gave her a goodhearted tap on the head, slightly worried she was making her sister a little too excited when it wasn't even confirmed.

"It's not certain, but yes, maybe," and as Chaeyeon said it, she couldn't hold back a grin either.

"I'm delighted for you, Chaeyeon, really," her mother said, having stepped around the dinner table and walked to her two daughters, holding them both tightly. Chaeyeon felt her insides grow warm as she was held in the sweet embrace.

"Let's eat and celebrate!" Their father said, and Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong exchanged glances, their eyes saying more to each other than anyone could tell on the outside, in the way sisters spoke.

Chaeyeon knew they would be happily talking into the late hours of the night.

♕

Chaeyeon had accompanied her sister as they walked towards the palace past Nako's house where she would normally head afterwards, feeling a little strange as she bade her sister goodbye for the week and returned home. The week passed by in a blur of free time that Chaeyeon wasn't accustomed to, as she spent her time mostly at home with her parents and out in the courtyard. She greeted various townspeople that knew her family and played with children she recognized in the square, basking in the pleasant cool air that accompanied the daily sunlight.

It was a little agonizing waiting to hear if she would be heading to the palace, since Nako had given her the week off. Chaeyeon had almost been expecting as it came to a close that she would be returning to Nako after all the next week, when she caught a familiar figure crossing her street at the same time she stepped outside.

"Chaeryeong? Is that you?" Chaeyeon asked and the person looked up, the cloak around their head falling to reveal the familiar face of her sister. She wasn't due back for at least two weeks, but she had an excited glint in her eyes that confirmed Chaeyeon's suspicions anyway.

"Guess what?" Chaeryeong asked as she neared. Chaeyeon raised her chin upwards, posing a silent question. Chaeryeong seemed unable to hide her delight.

"Prepare your things. You're coming to the palace with me tomorrow."

♕

"Good morning!"

Sakura groaned at the cheery greeting of her maid, along with the sound of the door being kicked open to let her through with the princess's breakfast tray. Sakura had never particularly liked mornings and her maids were the first to know that, though Yena was such a morning person that her pleasant energy as she dropped off her breakfast and helped her prepare for the day seemed to radiate off of her. Sakura couldn't help but think now that it was still too soon after waking up for her to be excited by the idea.

Sakura pulled the covers closer around herself, the bed seeming much more comfortable now that she was about to be forced to leave it. The sounds of Yena bustling around the room were distracting as she dragged the wardrobe where the seamstress had left her dresses for the day and the various tables for her breakfast, not letting Sakura drift back off into sleep. Reluctantly, the princess sat up, her eyes still half-closed as she made no move to hide the tired features of her face or adjust the mess of bed hair on top of her head; after all, her two maids had seen everything already, having been with Sakura for years now.

"Please tell me I don't have two meetings, a tutoring session, and a state dinner to get through," Sakura begged, but she knew it was for naught. Yena let out a laugh too, not the pleasant giggling sound that the ladies in the court would allow, but her real laugh that made Yena appealing compared to the seeming perfection Sakura was surrounded by day in and day out.

"No, you only have one meeting with the palace coordinator about the ball, two tutoring sessions, and unfortunately yes, a state dinner. Another royal family agreed to send their son and have ambassadors who arrived today, though I can't remember who. It was another one of those eastern princes I always forget the names of," Yena offered and Sakura sighed. She could already imagine having to prepare for each different event and the exhaustion it would cause her. She didn't respond to Yena and instead allowed herself to flop backwards back on the bed, hoping the covers would somehow engulf her and hide her from her royal duties.

"Come on now," Yena teased, her voice closer as Sakura felt her maid tug on her arm, lifting her upwards. Sakura whined as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking down at the plate of breakfast set out before her: pancakes accompanied her usual meal, and she looked up at Yena pleasantly surprised. She normally only ate them on the day of special events, and the entire kitchen staff knew it was her favorite.

"I thought you would want something special," Yena smiled and Sakura felt a bit of the sleep wear off as she smiled at the small gesture.

“Are there any other surprises to look forward to?” Sakura asked as she picked up the fork and began cutting up her pancake, taking a bite quickly since she knew the seamstresses would be coming soon to help her get dressed.

“Well,” Yena began. She had stepped out for a second and came back with her bag that Sakura recognized as the one for hair and makeup - Sakura had long since wanted to avoid the daily pampering of multiple palace staff trying to perfect her for the day, and preferred doing it herself or with just her maids when she could, minus all the fanfare except for on special occasions.

"There's a new maid coming," Yena informed, and Sakura remembered Nako having sent a messenger about it just days prior.

"You’ll have someone new to talk to soon," Yena said as she sat next to Sakura, starting to brush her hair for her. Sakura put down her fork after pushing another bite into her mouth hastily, feeling bad that Yena was doing so when she could do it perfectly well herself. She abandoned the food in favor of taking the brush from Yena, pulling at the tangles that she had been trying to tame.

"And at least that person won't be a self-righteous prince. You know I love you right? You're a breath of fresh air. Remind Yuri too," Sakura said matter-of-factly, making Yena laugh at the response.

"Well maybe there'll be a good one somewhere in the line of them coming for you," Yena offered and Sakura rolled her eyes. Both of them knew it was a lost cause, with the way Sakura had ranted to her and Yuri after each arrival dinner.

The door made a noise as it was opened again and this time it was the cheerful face of her new seamstress, looking wary at coming in. She had barely cracked the door open, sneaking a glance at the room before opening it fully. From behind her, Sakura could see the other two seamstresses behind her as the three of them made eye contact with her, silently asking permission to come in. Sakura nodded at them politely and glanced at her food as they looked away, seeing the amount still left on the plate and hastily taking a large bite; the time had gotten away from her more than usual that morning, and a good portion of her breakfast was still left. Yena patted her hair once more and began rearranging so the seamstresses could have a good place to work.

"Here's the dress you liked the sketch of from last week. I was hoping we could do a quick fitting before giving you the actual outfit for today, Your Highness," the girl spoke, getting Sakura's attention. Sakura smiled at her kindly; she had joined months ago now, but she still seemed nervous speaking to her.

A dress was rolled in and Sakura couldn't help but gasp. It was a beautiful layered dress of pink and white with an elegant line decorating the bottom edge. The top was sleeveless, and a ribbon was tied around the waist. It was gorgeous, and was precisely why the village girl had been hired as a seamstress.

"Chaeryeong, you outdid yourself. We're going to get 50 more princes knocking on our door after this!" Yena exclaimed and Sakura blushed; she was flattered by the statement, and she couldn't deny that she was excited to see how she would look in the dress.

"Chaeryeong, I'm speechless, really," Sakura said and the girl looked down at her feet, her face turning red at the praise.

"It was nothing, really. Thank you so much," she offered a little sheepishly.

"Are you excited for your sister to come? She's going to be nothing but proud of you when she sees the new dresses you've made," Yena asked and Chaeryeong seemed to brighten at the mention of a sister, though Sakura didn't immediately follow what they were talking about.

"She's honored to be able to be your new maid, Your Highness," Chaeryeong directed towards her and Sakura's lips shaped a small 'o' in realization.

"I didn't realize you two were related," she smiled at Chaeryeong who seemed flustered again. She gave a single nod and Sakura wondered what her sister would be like - whether she would be anything like Chaeryeong or perhaps the complete opposite.

"She's getting settled in right now, but she'll join Yuri and I later," Yena said and Sakura nodded.

Sakura would have been content to just converse with her maid and seamstresses a while longer, much preferring this to the idea of having to play the perfect princess outside the four walls of her room, but Yena beckoned her to come towards the mirrors she had set up for the fitting. Sakura sighed, giving Yena one last look of distress at the idea of the day to come. Yena gave her a sympathetic smile, and with that Sakura stood, ready to face the day ahead.

♕

The palace both met and exceeded every one of Chaeyeon's expectations.

She followed her sister, getting dragged along by the hand as they walked through the pristine hallways, raised ceilings, and bright wallpaper that made Chaeyeon want to gape at every detail. They passed doors to seemingly endless rooms, and had even passed an ajar set of grand doors that opened into a ballroom more grand than Chaeyeon could ever imagine, with palace workers bustling about inside. She had almost stopped dead in her tracks, her heart aching to explore the elegant room, but Chaeryeong dragged her along.

"Come on, you have to get settled in. Trust me, you'll see everything soon," Chaeryeong explained, and Chaeyeon almost laughed at the switching of their roles - she was usually the collected one. However surrounded by splendor like this, she had been too floored to take her usual role.

Eventually Chaeyeon noticed they had traveled down a far hallway and taken a set of stairs where the wallpaper gave way to stone. Chaeyeon wondered if they were underground, but the hallways were just as large. There was an open archway without a door and Chaeyeon could smell freshly baked bread and other delicious aromas, and she felt her stomach growl instinctively. They had walked here in the early morning as the sun was rising, and Chaeyeon hadn't eaten since last night's dinner.

The high ceilings of the room were white, contrasting the stone, and Chaeyeon realized the smell of food was explained easily by the kitchen setup. About ten women were dressed in plain dresses and aprons as they bustled about, setting food on the various preparatory tables or cooking them over the fire. There were about ten dining tables set up and some palace workers sitting and eating, gathered in groups or scattered about. Before Chaeyeon could take a better look around, her sister dragged her over to one of the tables with five other girls, all with breakfast plates in various states of being eaten.

Chaeyeon immediately felt self-conscious with her clothes that were out of place among the uniforms of the palace workers and her leather satchel slung around her, with a few books and belongings she had brought from home. The other girls looked at her with friendly expressions, but Chaeyeon hadn't ever been good with strangers, and she realized absently that she had gripped her sister's hand a little tighter.

Chaeryeong sat down first next to a tall girl with a blonde ponytail, and motioned for Chaeyeon to sit in the seat across from her. Chaeyeon did reluctantly, and glanced at the girl besides her, who wore another ponytail and had cute features, including lips that seemed to stick out in a permanent state of pouting.

"This is my sister, Chaeyeon," Chaeryeong introduced, and Chaeyeon felt her face flush as the other girls turned to her and greeted her. Chaeryeong began introducing the others one by one and Chaeyeon tried to memorize their faces, though she knew she'd probably forget - she had never been great with names. She had learned that the girls besides Chaeyeon were the other seamstresses for the princess; the one directly besides her was Yuna, and next to her in line were Yeji, Lia, and Ryujin.

"I'm Yena," the girl besides Chaeyeon said and wrapped her arm around Chaeyeon's shoulder. Chaeyeon usually wouldn't have liked being touched, but Yena smiled at her in such a friendly way that Chaeyeon knew immediately she could be trusted.

"This is Yuri. We're also the princess’s maids along with you. Don't worry, we'll show you the ropes and you'll get it soon enough. Or, I'll show you and Yuri will mess you up," Yena said with a glance towards the girl next to her, who protested and gave Yena a light smack on the shoulder. The two of them giggled and Chaeyeon couldn't help smiling. They already seemed nice, and Chaeyeon realized she didn't have too much to worry about if these two were going to be the people she worked with the most here.

Chaeyeon mostly sat on the sidelines of the conversation as Yena and Yuri began speaking of a rehearsal dinner that was approaching. Chaeyeon didn't know what it was for, but it began a conversation between the seamstresses and maids as they discussed the daily gossip Chaeyeon hadn’t yet had a chance to hear. When Chaeryeong got praised for a dress she'd designed for the princess, Chaeyeon gave her a knowing smile. She had always known her sister had talent; she was proud that Chaeryeong’s dresses would be fit for a royal on a special event.

"We have a lot to do, so you need to grab breakfast. You don't have to join us until a little later, so you can get settled first. We'll show you your room in a bit," Yuri explained and Chaeyeon nodded, more reassured by the second. She stood to get breakfast, and was perfectly content to listen as she ate. Her sister gave her a few glances at times, and Chaeyeon felt happy seeing her there surrounded with new friends. Chaeyeon would soon get ready after a full stomach of delicious food and dive right into work, hoping to prove that Nako had made the right choice offering to transfer her here. Everything seemed to be fitting into place.

All that was left for Chaeyeon to see was the princess herself.

♕

Chaeyeon's new room was extravagant.

Of course, she knew that it couldn't really be, and she certainly wouldn't think the same when she saw the princess's quarters later. But the fact that there was a single bed to herself, along with a full closet and bathroom seemed the height of luxury to her.

She had long since settled her satchel down and opened it, placing the small stack of books on the side table next to the bed. Chaeyeon hadn't moved from there however, as she looked around. It had only just occurred to her that this entire room was bare, and yet she had already unpacked; a strange sense of uncomfort was pressing at her, the one that said that she didn't really belong in this large bedroom. She tried to shake it off, sighing; she hadn't even started her work yet, and when she did, she'd prove that she belonged in a palace room as a maid.

The three books she had brought were sitting on the table still so Chaeyeon picked up the one on the top stack, the one she had been reading back at home. She flipped through the pages a little mindlessly, sighing when she realized she wasn't really taking in any of the words.  
She had only just decided to give up and put the book away when the door to her room opened and she startled, accidentally closing the book and losing her page.

"Hey," one of the maids she recognized from breakfast earlier spoke. She was wearing the same dress she had been wearing to eat, but she looked a little more disheveled somehow, like she had been busy. Chaeyeon noted she looked a little more tired and a strand of hair that had been collected back into her braid had fallen out, hanging loose from the rest. Chaeyeon took a second to put her name with her face, but quickly remembered it was Yuri.

Yuri stepped forward and sat down on the bed besides Chaeyeon. She didn't move her hands from where they were clasped together on her lap, as if she was worried she was being impolite. It was different from the more outgoing Yuri she had seen teasing Yena during breakfast, and Chaeyeon felt a little bad that her presence made her uncomfortable; she was hoping that she could get close to her two fellow maids relatively quickly.

"Have you settled in well enough?" Yuri asked kindly, looking at the book that lay now closed in front of Chaeyeon's lap. Chaeyeon picked it up and opened it, glad she remembered the page she had been on and set the little torn piece of paper she had been using as a bookmark back in place. She nodded as a response to Yuri's question.

"I was sent here to fetch you. The princess wants to meet you," Yuri told her, and Chaeyeon's eyes widened a little. She had known it would happen soon enough, but she hadn’t expected encountering royalty immediately.

"I'm sure you don't know your way yet, so I can take you there," Yuri said with a softer tone, and Chaeyeon realized her shock must have shown on her face. Yuri smiled gently, and Chaeyeon felt grateful for the small gesture.

"Meet me outside when you're ready," Yuri stood up and turned, glancing at the maid's uniform that was draped on the edge of Chaeyeon's bed, still untouched from when Chaeyeon had arrived, before meeting Chaeyeon's eyes again. She left the room to give her privacy.

Chaeyeon got dressed and glanced in her mirror once, noting that the outfit made her feel a little less like an outsider, feeling a little relieved by it. She tied her hair up and looked at her reflection once more before she headed outside. Yuri nodded when she saw her and the two girls started down the hall and up the stairs, back into the main part of the palace. Chaeyeon hadn't realized she was trailing until Yuri turned to her when they were some ways down the corridor.

"How are you liking the palace so far?" Yuri asked, and Chaeyeon was grateful for something to talk about - thinking about the fact that the princess was summoning her was starting to stress her out. Chaeyeon started to mutter a response, but her mind still wasn't cooperating completely.

Yuri stopped at the side of the hallway by a set of elegantly decorated double doors into what must have been one of the grander rooms in the palace compared to the plainer single doors leading to the palace staff's rooms downstairs. She turned to Chaeyeon, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. Chaeyeon didn't realize she was so nervous until she relaxed under the touch.

"Don't be so nervous, okay? You don't have anything to worry about, I promise," Yuri said sweetly. Chaeyeon’s nervous symptoms were starting to become more obvious to her as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She had never imagined she would even see the princess, not when her family had lived so quietly in the village compared to the splendor of the palace. But now she was about to meet her.

"We're here. I'll see you later," Yuri said, and Chaeyeon didn't have any more time to process before Yuri pushed open one of the two doors and ushered her inside.

Chaeyeon didn’t know what she had been expecting. Perhaps it would have been the princess waiting in an elegant chair, wearing an elaborate gown and gazing out the window in her bedroom, the picture of grace. She was vaguely aware that Yuri had announced Chaeyeon’s arrival, but Chaeyeon’s nerves had taken over, and Yuri’s voice had become indistinct in the background.

The room was empty, but it was a grand bedroom. It was more spacious than any Chaeyeon had ever been in, with a high ceiling and a large bed centered on the wall with an elegant gold headboard and a soft comforter. There was a set of French doors leading out to a balcony. Against the other wall, besides a door that must have led to the bathroom and closet, there was a round table with a few books on top of it and a tea tray that seemed to have been dropped off only recently, since steam was still floating up from the teapot.

Chaeyeon hadn’t moved from her place in front of the door, not realizing Yuri had slipped out and closed it behind her, when the princess walked out of the other door in front of her.

At first, Chaeyeon was looking at what she wore, a little taken aback. She had been expecting a gown for some reason, but the princess wore a pale blue dress that floated around her ankles, with long sleeves of silk. The dress itself wasn’t remarkable, but the way the princess was standing had a posture full of a sort of inexplicable grace that made Chaeyeon not able to take her eyes away. She hadn’t even looked at her face yet, but when Chaeyeon met eyes with the princess, a small smile toying on the other girl’s lips, Chaeyeon was floored.

She had expected the princess would be pretty, but she hadn’t expected that she would be beautiful. Because she was; she had light shoulder-length hair and soft features, but what really captivated Chaeyeon was her eyes. Chaeyeon vaguely realized she hadn’t said anything for a time longer than was probably socially normal, but the princess’s big eyes seemed to be staring into her soul and she felt like she had had all her secrets uncovered.

“Oh! Uh, hello, your Highness,” Chaeyeon muttered belatedly and sank into a deep curtsy to make up for it. She didn’t know the proper etiquette for meeting a princess. Was Chaeyeon supposed to speak freely, or wait until she speaks? Could she approach her immediately?

“Oh, please, I don’t need all that,” the princess seemed to be smiling in an amused way, and Chaeyeon had the same sensation that she could already see through her with the look on her face.

The princess turned and walked to the round table, beginning to pull it towards her. It moved easily, and Chaeyeon realized belatedly that it was on wheels to move with ease. Chaeyeon rushed over to assist her, the princess saying nothing as Chaeyeon picked up a chair for her and moved it to where the princess had set the table. 

“Aren’t you going to grab the other chair? I don’t want you just standing,” the princess said, and Chaeyeon could barely hide her shock. She was being asked to sit with her? Like an equal? The princess had sat down gracefully and begun pouring herself a cup of tea, stirring it with a spoon as she gave Chaeyeon another one of her amused smiles. 

Chaeyeon almost tripped over herself as she rushed for the other chair, pausing as she grabbed it to shut her eyes and shake her head a little, trying to rid herself of the shock she still felt from the princess's beauty.

The princess watched Chaeyeon with a glint of amusement in her eyes, and Chaeyeon had the distinct impression she was hiding her smile behind the tea cup she had held to her mouth. Chaeyeon stood besides the chair after she'd positioned it by the table awkwardly for a moment before sitting down, feeling incredibly out of place. She had no idea what to do with her hands; she brushed the front of her new maid's dress a few times before placing her hands on her lap, willing herself to be still and not make any more movements that could draw attention.

When the princess set her cup down, it was with a quiet, satisfying tink against the china before her eyes flicked up to look at Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon had been right that she was smiling, but now it caused a whole new onslaught of problems for her: mainly that her smile made her whole face light up, and her beauty became radiant in a way Chaeyeon couldn't describe, leaving her more than a little dumbstruck.

"You don't sit with royalty a lot, do you?" the princess asked, almost teasingly. It didn't sound targeted or threatening, but Chaeyeon gulped all the same.

"I trust you know my name, yes?" the princess prompted, looking at Chaeyeon with her eyebrows slightly raised. Chaeyeon cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes. Princess Sakura," Chaeyeon said and the princess waved her off.

"You don't need to address me by title. My maids are the people I'm closest to at the palace, and I think of you as my friends. It would be strange if friends went around calling each other by their titles all the time, wouldn't it?"

Sakura made perfect sense, but Chaeyeon was still taken aback. She didn't know what she'd been expecting moving into the palace, but she realized then that she must have been preparing herself for more responsibility, and being mostly ignored by the royal family. Instead, Chaeyeon was beginning to realize it wasn’t much different than it had been working for Nako's family.

"And your name is?"

Chaeyeon was pulled from her thoughts, trying to school her expression into something a little less startled from getting caught zoning out in front of Sakura. She took an embarrassingly long time to answer, and flushed red, looking down at the empty tea cup in front of her as she said it.

"My name's Chaeyeon."

When she looked back up, Sakura was smiling again, and Chaeyeon didn't notice until she was smiling too that the princess's expression was contagious.

"Well, nice to meet you, Chaeyeon."

♕

Days later, Chaeyeon found herself adjusting quickly to her new routine. She ate her meals in the servants' kitchen with her sister and the others, and followed Yena and Yuri throughout the day, learning of the tasks they were typically assigned to and the most efficient ways to go about them. It turned out that Sakura didn't actually require that much upkeep from her servants, and Chaeyeon stood quietly next to Yena and Yuri to assist them without speaking as she listened to the polite conversations they had with the princess.

Sakura was not at all what Chaeyeon had expected. She would ask about Yena or Yuri's families, or ask them questions regarding their opinions on certain topics. She even heard Yuri exchange a book recommendation with the princess, and tried to ignore the way her eyes kept lingering on Sakura as the princess laughed, gently complaining that she didn't have the time to read for pleasure as much as she was reading for her tutoring. Yuri smiled unguardedly, and It was still a little bizarre to Chaeyeon, but she was starting to see the truth behind Sakura's words from the first time she'd met her; Sakura really did see her maids as friends.

It was after getting ready for breakfast and heading down to the servants’ kitchen that she saw Yena and Yuri not at their usual spot with the seamstresses, but discussing with the two cooks Chaeyeon greeted every day, Eunbi and Hyewon. All their faces were more stoic, and Chaeyeon saw that they weren't passing along the usual jokes. Chaeyeon walked over as the conversation stopped, picking up a pastry and listening.

"Well," Eunbi was saying as she turned to tend to the stove, already working on the midday meal and raising her voice to still be heard. "The kitchen will definitely have their work cut out for them."

"No kidding," Yena said with a sigh as she and Yuri caught sight of Chaeyeon, and greeted her with a smile.

"What was that about?" Chaeyeon asked as they headed back to their usual table, Yena and Yuri on either side of her, though Chaeyeon had only realized then that her sister and the other seamstresses were absent.

"You'll see soon enough," Yuri sighed, reaching over to rub Chaeyeon's arm comfortingly before sitting down. Her food was sitting at the table, abandoned as she had gone to talk to the cooks.

Chaeyeon began nibbling at her pastry and caught Yena's look across her to Yuri, one that looked like it had lingering meaning from their previous conversation. Chaeyeon knew they were hiding something, but she wasn't one to get angry about it; if Yuri said she'd found out soon, then she wasn't going to be one to argue.

♕

Chaeyeon followed Yuri and Yena into the parlor, thankful for the grand windows lining the curved wall that shone sunlight onto her face and made her feel less tired. She had been scrubbing the floor of the little used ballroom all morning with the rest of the maids, and her body was aching and tired. The teapot in her hand was a welcome reprieve.

Sakura was sitting around the small tea table with Nako, to Chaeyeon’s delight, and another girl Chaeyeon didn’t recognize but was clearly also a noble. The maids seemed to have interrupted their conversation, which must have been one not very pleasant, since Sakura looked a little more tense than usual. Chaeyeon followed Yena a little more closely to avoid accidentally overstepping, but did smile brightly at Nako when she met her eyes.

“Thank you,” Sakura said quietly as Yuri poured tea into Nako’s cup, watching the liquid pour from the teapot intently. Sakura normally ignored the maids when they came in during a conversation, so Chaeyeon had to train her eyes away from the princess’s face to check if she was indeed upset.

“Well, it’ll just be a month of these preparations and then it’ll all be over,” the noble girl Chaeyeon didn’t know said, watching Sakura as if she was trying to get her to look at her.

“Even if it is over then, it’ll start all over again. And eventually I’ll have to choose,” Sakura said, more scornfully than Chaeyeon had ever heard her. Chaeyeon couldn’t help it when her eyes flicked over to Sakura and saw that there was an intensity in her eyes Chaeyeon hadn’t seen before. She would have normally been intimidated by an expression like that, but on Sakura, it was mesmerizing. There was no doubt in Chaeyeon’s mind that she was born to be queen someday at that moment.

“This is the rest of my life, Hitomi. You know that,” Sakura said to the other girl, Hitomi. There was a resigned sound in her voice that made Chaeyeon want to reach over and comfort her, but she didn’t know what to do. Chaeyeon remained frozen there, confused and wanting to help until Yuri tugged at her wrist, pulling her out of her stupor.

“Come on,” Yuri said quietly, and Chaeyeon noticed Yena had already halfway crossed the parlor to leave. The two maids followed her, quietly stepping out of the room while Chaeyeon’s head spun with questions.

“What was that about?” Chaeyeon asked, catching up as the three of them walked fast down the corridor, passing other staff that all looked like they were moving quickly to a new destination. There was always too much to do around the palace.

Yena and Yuri looked at each other, another of the meaningful gazes that reminded Chaeyeon of breakfast and made her wonder if the overheard conversation had anything to do with what they had been talking about that morning.

“Sakura’s old enough to marry now, and the king and queen want her to find a suitor quickly,” Yuri finally told Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon’s heart sank a little at the thought, though she didn’t know why. She ignored the feeling and quickened her pace, wanting to be closer to hear what else her fellow maids might know.

“There will be a suitor’s ball within the month and there’s much to prepare for,” Yena finished unsatisfyingly. Chaeyeon had heard of the ball from Nako, but she hadn’t been aware it was with the intention of the princess to find a husband. Chaeyeon was also still confused how the ball connected to the conversation earlier. Wasn’t that supposed to be exciting?

“Is that the reason she’s upset?” Chaeyeon asked. Yuri and Yena didn’t speak, but Chaeyeon felt immediately as if she had overstepped somehow. Chaeyeon could see if maybe the princess was unwilling to part with her independence yet, but she sensed there was something she was still missing.

“Don’t you worry about it,” Yuri said, turning and giving Chaeyeon a comforting smile. Though Chaeyeon was still confused, she trusted Yuri and decided to leave it alone. They were almost entering the kitchen now, the full kitchen staff bustling with preparations for dinner that the maids would have to join in on soon. 

“Anyway,” Yena said as she opened a cupboard with the expensive plates stacked up, pulling out a stack that would need to be taken to the dining room. She turned and looked at Chaeyeon as Chaeyeon began to help her. 

“We’re going to be swamped with work soon enough that you won’t be able to worry about much else,” she said with a small laugh. Chaeyeon returned the slightly exasperated smile. She glanced around the kitchen, at the staff she had spent days now with, working together to make the palace run. There was something satisfying about it.

“I think you’re right about that,” she agreed.

♕

“Do you think this one’s the one?” Chaeyeon asked as she walked into the seamstresses’ studio. She found her sister exactly where she expected her to be - surrounded by fabric and with needle in hand, working on the gown on the mannequin.

Chaeyeon placed the plate from the kitchen with snacks of fruit and pastries on the stool next to Chaeryeong, carefully moving her sketch so she could still see it while she worked. Chaeyeon sat on the floor next to her, watching as her sister’s hands moved skillfully, adding details onto the dress.

“I have to have multiple dresses that are ‘the one’, you know. She’s a princess,” Chaeryeong said absentmindedly, focused more on working than speaking. Chaeyeon stole one of the pastries she had brought, ripping it in half and offering her sister a bite. 

“Well, I think this one’s my favorite,” Chaeyeon said after a companionable silence. 

The dress was beautiful - it was a light, mermaid blue-green color, with an off-the-shoulder neckline and many layers of fabric that made the skirt much larger than anything Chaeyeon had seen Sakura wear before. Then again, the gown was for a ball. The whole dress seemed to shimmer subtly, and Chaeyeon found herself proud, not for the first time, of how talented her sister was.

“Okay, done,” Chaeryeong muttered under her breath and sat back, letting her hands fall to her lap as she sighed while examining her handiwork. She took an orange from the plate and started peeling it, biting into it hungrily as her eyes scanned the fabric for imperfections Chaeyeon couldn’t hope to see.

“I think I need to get measurements once more to make sure, then this one should be done,” Chaeryeong thought out loud, picking up her sketchbook from the stool and flipping its pages, showing Chaeyeon the sketch that mirrored the dress in front of them now. Chaeyeon thought the dress in person was even more beautiful than the sketch.

“Do you want to come with me?” Chaeryeong asked, pulling Chaeyeon out of her thoughts.

“What?” Chaeyeon asked, looking up from the sketchbook to see that her sister had stood up, smoothing her dress before offering a hand to help Chaeyeon stand as well.

“I’m going to take the dress to Sakura now, are you coming?” Chaeryeong asked, moving around to ready the gown for transport.

“Now?” Chaeyeon asked, a little incredulously. It was late at night, and Chaeyeon had long since finished working for the day. She didn’t even know if Sakura had gone to bed yet or not.

“Yes, you’re her maid, don’t you help her dress? I need someone to help,” Chaeryeong said and Chaeyeon finally nodded, ignoring the way her heart was fluttering strangely in her chest. She was probably just worried they would be bothering Sakura at the current hour.

They walked down the corridors of the hallway, which weren’t as bustling as they had been at midday. Chaeyeon pushed the dress on its mannequin, mounted on the rolling platform that made the endless gowns passing through the castle easier to move, while Chaeryeong followed her, eating the last pastry they had shared.

They reached Sakura’s room, and Chaeyeon hesitated for a second before knocking once. She pushed the door open after a moment and began pulling the dress in, letting Chaeryeong in as well.

“Oh goodness, Chaeryeong, it’s beautiful!” Sakura exclaimed, and when Chaeyeon looked, she saw that Sakura had been reading through documents strewn along the desk and was smiling as she caught sight of the mannequin, looking genuinely pleased with the dress. 

Sakura was already in a light pink nightgown with her hair up, messy in a charming way. Something about the look made the intimidating princess image of her Chaeyeon had built up in her mind fall away, leaving only the kind, witty girl she had glimpsed speaking to Yena and Yuri in the past few weeks. Chaeyeon’s heart did that strange flutter again, and chalked it up to pride for her sister from the compliment. 

“I didn’t mean to bother you, but I was wondering if I could take some final measurements?” Chaeryeong asked, looking more sheepish as Sakura walked over and ran a hand over the fabric approvingly.

“Of course!” Sakura smiled at Chaeryeong before turning to give Chaeyeon an equally bright smile, one that Chaeyeon found herself returning easily.

The thing was, Chaeyeon hadn’t actually ever been the one to dress Sakura. It had always been Yena and Yuri working the straps on her dress while Chaeyeon did another task. Chaeyeon didn’t realize she would need to do so until Sakura had already pulled the nightgown over her head and reached for the ball gown. 

Chaeyeon helped her put it on, her hands tentative as she tried not to touch any part of Sakura’s exposed skin. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding once it was safely on, as she smoothed the fabric of the skirt down, which was indeed larger than she had imagined. However, the fabric layers only seemed to make Sakura look regal instead of swamped by its size. 

Chaeyeon’s eyes met Sakura’s as she stood up, Chaeryeong already having ducked down to check the length of the dress. Sakura had let her hair down, and was draping it over one shoulder. She had a small smirk on her face, one that Chaeyeon suspected was because she had been far too obvious in how nervous she had been doing the meaningless task.

“Are you going to help me?” Sakura asked, her voice low so Chaeryeong couldn’t hear, clearly teasing her. Chaeyeon blushed deeply when she realized the dress still needed to be strapped in the back, and she had just been standing there, neglecting the task. 

Chaeyeon walked around the large skirts and reached for the zipper, trying to keep her eyes away from how exposed Sakura’s back was. She zipped up, trying not to touch her skin again and breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.

“Okay, I think I only need to take in the waist a little bit, but it’s done,” Chaeryeong said, and Chaeyeon blushed again. While zipping the dress, she had been so focused that she had forgotten her sister was in the room until she had spoken.

All three of them looked into the mirror, and Chaeyeon couldn’t deny Sakura took her breath away. She turned a little in the gown, much more gracefully than Chaeyeon could ever pull off. Even without her hair and makeup done, Chaeyeon thought she would have any suitors tripping over themselves for her. Sakura only nodded.

“You’ve outdone yourself again,” Sakura said approvingly. Chaeryeong blushed, but otherwise didn’t change her expression. She had always been better at hiding her feelings than Chaeyeon had been.

Sakura met eyes with Chaeyeon in the mirror, her lips curving into that same teasing smile. Chaeyeon quickly looked away, her cheeks heating. How was it that Sakura seemed to peer into her thoughts just by looking at her?

“It’s perfect. Chaeyeon, can you help me out of this now?” Sakura asked sweetly.

Chaeyeon tried not to read too much into the words, but they bounced around in her head anyway.

Chaeyeon helped her out of the dress, trying to hide the outward signs of her heart’s flighty beating, and Chaeryeong put the dress away, speaking to Sakura as she did so. Chaeryeong had already begun going off on her own tangent, speaking excitedly in the way she did as she discussed her designs while Sakura listened kindly. But Chaeyeon wasn't paying attention, as she was much too distracted by the voices in her own head.

What was making her so nervous around Sakura still? It had been weeks since she'd arrived, and she had felt a little less intimidated, but here she was still acting as nervous as the brand new maid. She'd watched Sakura smiling at Yena and Yuri as if they were friends, and felt the slight pang in her heart; Chaeyeon had spoken like that to Nako when she worked for her, and she missed it. But something about Sakura still felt far away to her.

"What do you think about wearing this dress for the arrival dinner in a few days, miss? It'll be done before then, and I think you'd look splendid," Chaeryeong asked. Chaeyeon was pulled from her thoughts, looking up at Sakura. She wasn't sure if Chaeryeong also caught it or if it was just her imagination, but Sakura's eyes seemed to go dark with an unidentifiable emotion for a second at the mention of the dinner.

"Yes, that could work," Sakura asked, smoothing down her nightgown as she said so. Her eyes flicked to Chaeyeon, and the spark Chaeyeon thought she had seen died out, her expression as unreadable as it had been earlier. Chaeyeon felt an irrational desire to know what Sakura was thinking but pushed it away. After all, she wasn't close enough to her yet.

"I'll let you retire to bed, then," Chaeryeong said, packed up to return to her studio. She looked at Chaeyeon expectantly and Chaeyeon nodded.

Chaeryeong walked out of the door first as Chaeyeon returned the moved furniture to accommodate for the dress fitting back to their original place. She was aware that she and Sakura were the only people in the room and for some reason, it made her emotions act strangely again, nerves flaring up. Chaeyeon felt like the princess's eyes were on her as she moved, and her hands felt awkward.

She was about to head to the door, ready to release a breath of relief she didn't know she'd been holding when she was stopped.

"Chaeyeon?"

Chaeyeon turned and saw Sakura still standing in the same position. She was looking at her with another unidentifiable look in her eyes, but one that wasn't dark like the one earlier. Sakura smiled kindly to her and Chaeyeon was reminded once again of her breathtaking beauty.

"Good night," Sakura smiled, and the way it reached her eyes was indeed too lovely to look away from. Chaeyeon smiled back as she stepped out of the door, closing it but leaning her body through the opening so she could look at Sakura a moment longer.

"Good night,” she called back.

♕

As the ball approached, the arrivals became more frequent. Chaeyeon hadn't seen the staff quite as stressed as they were in the weeks leading up to the ball, as princes began to arrive almost everyday to the kingdom, requiring royal welcomings and grand feasts that made Chaeyeon wonder if the kitchen staff had super powers that allowed them to prepare so much food in so little time.

Chaeyeon had been worried that Sakura wasn't very close to her as her new maid, but she realized now it was probably because of the hectic situation. As more and more visiting royalty began to occupy the extensive guest rooms of the palace, Chaeyeon could see how the weight constantly on Sakura's shoulders as the princess seemed to grow heavier. The princess spoke less in the mornings, and though she was the picture of hospitality during the meetings and dinners, Chaeyeon knew it hid a greater layer of stress.

Chaeyeon pushed open the door to the princess's chambers, carrying the dress that Chaeryeong had finished only a week ago. Chaeyeon wasn't sure if this dress was heavier than the others she had brought recently, or if her arms were simply worn out from lifting through the preparations that had occurred all day, but she set the dress down in a vacant chair a little less carefully than she normally would have. Sakura glanced over at her, makeup brush hovering in the air as she gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"This is the third one this week, isn't it?" Sakura asked, setting down the makeup brush and examining in the vanity mirror. It seemed she was satisfied and she picked up the hairbrush, beginning to run it through her hair with efficiency.

"Yes," Chaeyeon confirmed, sighing at the reminder. According to the gossip she'd heard throughout the day, the arrival of Prince Wooseok this morning was apparently a bigger deal than those of the other suitors. Chaeyeon assumed it was for political reasons, but even she had heard his name growing up in the village whenever neighboring kingdoms were mentioned. The kingdom he was from was rich in resources, so it wasn't difficult to see that he would be desirable, at least politically.

Some of the other maids had been excited from where their positions lined up along the corridors when he'd walked in. Chaeyeon had had to bite her lip to hide a smile when she caught her sister across the aisle, watching the prince with what seemed like stars in her eyes. Sakura didn't seem to share the sentiment of the palace staff though, as she stared in the mirror, looking more lost in thought than focused on the task at hand. She set the brush down after a moment and motioned for Chaeyeon to come help her.

Chaeyeon's hands worked through Sakura's hair to pull it up in an updo that she knew Sakura had liked when she had done it for a past event. Sakura's hair was soft between her fingers, and the idea that it would be nice simply to play with had passed her mind before, but it made an appearance again. There wasn't time however, so she worked expertly to make the hairstyle presentable.

"Is he nice? Wooseok, I mean?" Sakura asked and it was such an unexpected question that Chaeyeon's hands faltered for a moment. She thought back earlier to his entrance and tried to come up with an answer, though she hadn't seen enough of him to really have a proper one.

"He seemed gracious enough greeting the king and queen," Chaeyeon attempted, glancing at Sakura in the mirror. The princess's eyes were trained on her hair, as if she were avoiding Chaeyeon's gaze.

"He's handsome as well. I'm sure he'd be fine as a husband," Chaeyeon added, hoping it would give Sakura some piece of mind with the whole suitor business. The mention of marriage must have brought the princess back to reality, however, as Chaeyeon felt her stiffen slightly against her chair, an action that would have been unnoticeable if Chaeyeon hadn't been working for her for weeks already.

"I'm sure he would be," Sakura repeated, but the way she said it was dejected.

Chaeyeon immediately wished she hadn't said anything and finished the updo, tying it as the final touch before dropping her hands. She was embarrassed for some reason, and wanted to avoid misspeaking again.

Chaeyeon stepped away, but Sakura grabbed her hand, not forcefully, but enough that Chaeyeon stopped in her tracks. She tried to ignore the way Sakura's hand felt in hers, like nervous sparks had shot up her arm, setting her heart fluttering. It was a strange sensation Chaeyeon couldn't place, and it only strengthened as Sakura's eyes fixed upon hers.

"Chaeyeon," Sakura said, quietly enough that it seemed like a whisper. It sent a shiver down Chaeyeon's spine.

"Thank you," Sakura finished simply, dropping her hand. She looked like she had wanted to say more, but ultimately changed her mind. Chaeyeon immediately wished she hadn't let go of her, but pushed the thought away. She had been having too many of these thoughts lately; she knew at one point she'd have to confront them, but for now she couldn't.

Chaeyeon didn't have time to speak or let alone think of a response before the doors to the bedroom opened again, and Chaeyeon bounced farther away from Sakura as if they had been caught, though nothing had occurred. Since when had she become so jumpy? Chaeyeon scolded herself mentally as she turned, the tasks she still had to accomplish before tonight running through her head. Yena would scold her if she didn't return soon.

She hurried out the door, missing the way Sakura's eyes followed her as she left.

♕

As the dinner passed on, Chaeyeon couldn't help but feel badly for the prince.

Chaeyeon hurried the multiple courses of food in and out of the kitchen into the dining room, the long dining table filled to the brim as the various royal guests were seated. Chaeyeon had avoided becoming intimidated by the importance of the people she was serving over the past weeks by pretending to fade into the background, as she was doing now as she worked.

Chaeyeon was in charge of serving closest to Sakura however, who seemed off from this morning. The princess usually had a sort of metaphorical mask over her features if she was feeling poorly, but as Wooseok spoke, Sakura couldn't seem to be able to hide how much she couldn't focus.

Chaeyeon set down the dessert plates in front of them, glad the awkward situation with the two heirs she kept having to step into would be over soon. Wooseok seemed to have finally given up and thanked Chaeyeon, reaching for one of the pastries. Chaeyeon wanted nothing more to escape the tense silence hidden by the various conversations from the other nearby guests, and bent into a quick curtsy, turning on her heels when she was stopped.

"I'm going to excuse myself for a moment," Sakura said and Chaeyeon turned, giving her a confused look. The conversations closest to them had lulled to a silence as they watched the princess fold her napkin neatly and push her chair back. It was unusual behavior for Sakura, and everyone watched as she stood up.

"Come with me?" Sakura asked quietly and Chaeyeon nodded quickly, following behind Sakura, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes following them.

The dining room door closed behind them and they were left alone in the corridor. Chaeyeon didn't know what to do, standing still as she waited.

"I'm going for a walk to the gardens. Can you join me?" Sakura asked quietly, turning to Chaeyeon. She really was a picture of beauty when she was made up for events such as the dinner, but it was strange for her to walk out like this.

The walk was stifling as Chaeyeon's thoughts took over, but when they arrived at the gardens, the open air seemed to help. Night had already fallen and the lack of lanterns that were typically found in the market square made the stars more visible than usual. Chaeyeon followed Sakura as she headed down one of the winding paths surrounded by flowers and bushes.

They walked until the door to the castle was no longer visible and the path opened up to a fountain in the middle of the garden, water splashing at a steady trickle as Sakura sat down on the bench next to it. Chaeyeon hadn't come down to the fountain often since she was usually doing indoor chores, and she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had stepped into another world far removed from her little bubble of being a palace maid as she stood in front of it.

"It's not Wooseok's fault, you know," Sakura said, and it was quiet enough that Chaeyeon almost didn’t hear it. She couldn't think of something important enough to warrant a response and walked closer to the princess.

Sakura had removed the crown that was the highlight of her updo and had left it sitting in her lap. She was looking down into the clear water of the fountain, and Chaeyeon could see that stray hairs had begun to escape from the immaculate hairstyle she had worn for most of the evening. Chaeyeon thought she still looked perfect. The maid sat down next to her and Sakura didn't look up.

"Sometimes I think this is just a burden," Sakura spoke, lifting the crown and examining it in her hands. Chaeyeon understood the symbolism, and also that it was something she couldn't properly give advice on. What was one supposed to say to the person who was to inherit the entire kingdom one day?

"It's felt like that more and more recently, especially with all these preparations. It's all for this ball, and yes, it'll be grand and glamorous, but it hides the truth," Sakura spoke, and looked up to meet Chaeyeon's eyes. Chaeyeon was shocked to see that there were tears hidden in them. She’d never seen Sakura cry before.

"I'll never be able to choose someone I love," Sakura finished, and the air between them seemed to grow tenser as a tear finally escaped and Sakura looked down into her lap again, hiding her face.

Chaeyeon didn't know what overtook her, but she reached both hands up to cup the other girl’s face and lifted it gently so their eyes met. Chaeyeon let her thumb wipe away the stray tear, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She finally noticed the shocked look on Sakura's face and quickly pulled her hands away, placing them awkwardly in her lap. She felt like she had crossed a line somehow, and the air suddenly felt like electricity between them.

"You think you'll never love one of these princes?" Chaeyeon asked, trying to pull the attention away from the action that seemed to have spoken more between them than any of their words ever had.

"It's not their fault," Sakura repeated. She gave a laugh that sounded more heartbroken than amused.

"They can be handsome, and ready to offer me the world. But I'll never love them anyway," Sakura said. She opened her mouth to speak more, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. There was another moment before she was able to finally say it.

"I love women the way I should love men. So no matter which suitor comes up to me during the ball, I won't love him."

It felt like a shock to Chaeyeon's system. She didn't speak and just looked up at Sakura. For some reason, it hadn't occurred to Chaeyeon yet what the stray thoughts that always passed her mind meant as she mindlessly pushed them away. It was like Sakura had poured water on her, how much the realization felt shockingly like absolute clarity to her in the moment.

"I'm sorry," Sakura responded in a whisper to Chaeyeon's stunned silence and wiped her own tears away, scooting farther away from her on the bench and sitting up straight.

Chaeyeon could see the process of Sakura putting the same front she had on for her suitors in front of her eyes, the one that was impenetrable to her actual feelings. Chaeyeon suddenly couldn't bear the idea of Sakura not being herself in front of her and acted without thinking, scooting closer to the disheartened princess and wrapping her arms around her. 

Sakura tensed under her for a second, then relaxed, more so than Chaeyeon thought she had been all night. Chaeyeon felt Sakura's arm wrap around her, accepting the hug, and tried to hide her shock. Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest and now that Chaeyeon knew the reason for it, she felt a little more desperate to enjoy the stolen moment here in the garden away from prying eyes.

They sat together for longer than was probably necessary, but Chaeyeon hadn't felt more at peace in the palace than she did in Sakura's arms. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Sakura's hair, pleasantly flowery in a way that reminded Chaeyeon of the princess's name.

Chaeyeon knew the moment was a stolen one. She was just a maid, and it was her responsibility to return Sakura to the dinner soon. Chaeyeon pulled away reluctantly, feeling Sakura's arms squeeze her tightly before releasing so Chaeyeon's body could fall out of her touch.

Chaeyeon didn't realize how close the two of them still were until she looked up and saw that there were only mere inches between their faces. She realized their close proximity at the same time Sakura did, sucking in a sharp breath. Only the night air surrounded them, and the only other noise was the sounds of cricket chirping. They were completely alone. Chaeyeon's eyes flicked down to Sakura's lips, and Sakura licked them nervously.

It would be so easy. One stolen moment could lead to another, and all Chaeyeon had to do was lean in. She glanced up into Sakura's eyes and she saw the same thought mirrored back at her. Chaeyeon took a slight breath in, her heart seeming to beat louder as she swallowed the courage and leaned in-

"Princess Sakura!"

The voice completely shattered the moment, and though it was off in the distance close to the palace's garden entrance, Chaeyeon jumped far away, letting out a yelp as she almost fell off the bench. She regained her balance and stood up, taking a few steps back so there was an amicable distance between her and Sakura, who seemed equally startled out of the moment. The two girls shared wide eyed glances as the prince appeared around the corner of the winding garden path.

"Are you alright, miss?" Prince Wooseok asked, and Chaeyeon stepped further away at the sight of the princess's suitor, curtsying at his arrival. Thankfully he couldn’t see her frazzled state as he wasn't paying her any attention, bowing in front of Sakura and offering his hand to her. Chaeyeon smoothed down the front of her maid's outfit and looked down. She knew there was no way Wooseok could have known what had just happened, but for some reason she felt like the almost kiss was written plainly on her face.

"I'm quite alright, thank you," Sakura said and to Chaeyeon's dismay, it was the polite voice she wore at all the dinner occasions that had taken over the past weeks. After Chaeyeon knew the truth now of Sakura's feelings, it tugged at her heart.

Chaeyeon watched as Sakura let Wooseok take her hand, lifting it to his lips to leave a gentle kiss and offering his arm to guide her back to the palace. Sakura spared Chaeyeon a glance that Wooseok probably took to mean for her to follow, but Chaeyeon had learned Sakura's mannerisms enough now to know that a glance could hide much more than that.

The two heirs walked ahead and Chaeyeon stood for a moment, her heart still beating erratically. She looked down at her feet, clad in the plain brown slippers of the palace maids. She felt something in her deflate as she looked back up and caught the end of Sakura's flowing skirt as she disappeared down the path, the fabric sparkling in the moonlight. Even her clothes shone so bright in comparison to Chaeyeon.

Though her heart didn't want to believe it, Chaeyeon knew logically their secret moment could never be repeated. Sakura was the princess, and though it was awful to hide the truth of her emotions because of her royal status, she needed a suitor. Chaeyeon would never be suitable for her.

The magic of the night seemed to have been as stolen with the prince’s arrival as the moment she could never again have. Chaeyeon glanced at the fountain one last time and sighed before following after them.

♕

Chaeyeon knew she would have to get over it soon enough, but she couldn't bring herself to yet.

Going to Sakura's room multiple times a day did nothing to help her mood. When she followed Yena and Yuri, Chaeyeon made sure to finish her chore quickly enough so she was the first one out of the room and wouldn't have to stay a moment longer. Going alone was even worse, and Chaeyeon knew she was being unfair when Sakura tried to make conversation and she responded as shortly as she could while still being polite. What Chaeyeon was unaware of though, was the sad longing that Sakura would feel as she left every day.

"Are you feeling well, love?" Eunbi asked as she cooked in the palace staff's kitchen while Chaeyeon waited for yet another dinner way past the normal gathering time of the other workers. Chaeyeon was startled by the question and gave a smile, nodding.

"You're quieter," Eunbi observed as she passed her a plate of food. Eunbi had noted within the week that Chaeyeon was taking her meals later, and made sure to save her a better serving than the typical leftovers. It had quickly made Eunbi win Chaeyeon's affections as her favorite cook.

"Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" Eunbi gave Chaeyeon an encouraging smile, and Chaeyeon's heart felt a little lighter.

Even Chaeryeong had checked on her one night while she was reading in the small bedroom she had at the palace. It was unusual for Chaeryeong to come in and more unusual since it was late at night, but Chaeyeon simply marked the place in her book and folded her legs in so Chaeryeong could sit on her bed.

"Do you want to go visit our parents soon? The other seamstresses are taking this weekend to head into town," Chaeryeong asked, playing with the comforter. She asked with her usual carefree tone, but Chaeyeon could see the kindness in the effort to come visit her. Chaeyeon smiled at her sister gratefully.

"You know, I think that'd be lovely," Chaeyeon responded, and Chaeryeong's face lit up with her own bright smile. Chaeyeon had always thought her sister's happiness was infectious.

She wished Chaeryeong could have lifted her spirits more often, but she was still designing dresses for the ball. Chaeyeon busied herself by doing more chores around the palace, moving much more by herself than she did the first weeks she'd trailed Yena and Yuri. She had found her place in the hectic routine of it all; she could move through the corridors with certainty of where she was headed, and was relied on by the staff to cover certain chores now. She’d at least found that sense of belonging she had been missing when she arrived.

Chaeyeon was heading down a pair of corridors that were typically empty at this time, a full hamper of laundry in hand. She was in a good enough mood that she was humming under her breath, but when she turned the corner, she dropped the laundry hamper and gasped in shock, the newly cleaned clothes spilling across the floor.

Yena let out a yelp as she jumped away from Yuri where she'd had her pressed against the wall and kissing just a moment before, the two of them turning beet red as they turned and saw Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon had never heard Yuri curse before, but she did then as Chaeyeon didn't move from shock. She came to her senses and felt her own cheeks turn red as she bent down, retrieving the clothes.

Yena and Yuri raced over, picking up the laundry and folding it with the expertise that only came from their work, none of them speaking for a minute as they did so. But Yena and Yuri had come to be Chaeyeon's best friends in the time she'd spent in the palace, and it wasn't long before she giggled embarrassingly. Soon enough the laundry was refolded, and they were all smiling at the embarrassing moment.

"Sorry you caught us," Yena admitted as they stood up and Yuri turned a deeper shade of red, pushing at Yena's arm. Chaeyeon watched as Yena reached for Yuri's hand, entangling their fingers and pulling her closer with an ease that came only from being together a long time. Chaeyeon looked between them and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

"When were you going to tell me?" Chaeyeon said, putting her free hand on her hip in mock annoyance. Yuri nervously tugged at a hair strand that had slipped out of her braid.

"We didn't know how you'd take it," Yena answered truthfully and Chaeyeon sighed, deflated at the reminder that it was a precaution her friends had to have. The three girls started walking, all of them knowing the way to deliver clothes like the back of their hands.

"Does Sakura know?" Chaeyeon asked. She tried not to sound strange as she asked it, but she knew the two other maids had picked up on Chaeyeon's behavior around the princess recently. Chaeyeon didn't look at them as she walked, but she knew they were probably sharing a glance that spoke just as easily as words.

"Yes," Yena answered finally, but it was a loaded reply. Chaeyeon hadn’t told them anything explicitly, but she suspected they had already figured out much of her situation with Sakura for themselves. It was taking all of Chaeyeon's willpower not to ask and confirm that suspicion.

"You know," Yuri reached for Chaeyeon's arm gently and Chaeyeon stopped walking. Chaeyeon turned slowly and felt her tense shoulders relax as she looked into her two friends' faces. She hadn't known them for long, but their work had made them closer, and seeing their faces filled with care towards her warmed her heart more than it had been since the night she’d spent in the garden with Sakura.

"If there's anything you need to tell us, you can," Yuri finished, and she gave Chaeyeon a sweet enough smile that Chaeyeon could tell they knew. She felt the pressure of relieved tears behind her eyes, more touched that they had been watching over her silently than she expected to be. She blinked to will her tears away.

Yena pulled her in closely for a hug and Chaeyeon let out a laugh, Yuri giggling as well as she joined the embrace. It was a different comfort than the one she had found in nonstop work, but it was one she gladly accepted.

Chaeyeon had been unsure about taking the job in the palace months ago, worried that she would never fit in when she had lived in the comfort of her family's cozy home and spent her days doing a few chores in the homes of nobles. It had been a big change that Chaeyeon hadn't realized she was grateful for until this moment.

And she wouldn't have it another way.

♕

"Catch!" Chaeryeong shouted, and giggled wildly. Chaeyeon laughed as well, the kind of laughter that made her double over, as the dog raced across the market square to catch the fallen stick. He returned, panting in satisfaction as he dropped the stick in front of Chaeryeong to repeat the process over again.

It was just the beginning of spring and today was an unusually sunny day, as children were out playing while the street vendors and shopkeepers worked. Chaeyeon hadn't realized how much she'd missed the pastel comfy day dresses of her closet at home, or the feeling of her mother brushing her hair lovingly in the morning before she went out. She had played games all morning with the neighborhood children she was fond of, not realizing how much she had missed it. She had visited the bakery and picked up ingredients for her favorite home cooked meals from her childhood. She and Chaeryeong had decided on books at the local bookshop that she should bring to the palace with her, paying for the new copies with the gold coins of her palace salary.

Chaeyeon hadn't realized how light her heart could feel from a weekend of simply being home.

But the whole time, she also missed the palace. She wondered if the other maids she had grown fond of besides Yena and Yuri, such as Chaewon and Yujin, were faring as her chores were covered for her. The palace staff were allowed breaks, but Chaeyeon felt a little guilty, though she had covered for people there during their vacations as well. She missed Eunbi's pastries, especially when she would secretly save Chaeyeon's favorite cupcake after one of the seemingly endless dinners thrown for the arrivals of foreign princes.

Chaeyeon was trying not to admit it to herself, but the thing she missed most was Sakura. She wondered if the princess had given thought to the night in the garden at all, when the missed taste of her lips seemed to be all that was on Chaeyeon's mind. She wondered if Sakura hadn't spoken to Yena and Yuri about her, though Chaeyeon would never ask for that information. Most of all, she wondered if Sakura had the feelings hidden for her that she had for the princess, the ones that made her heart race when their eyes met and seemed constant no matter how fruitless she knew they were.

The ball was fast approaching. One of these days Sakura would have to pick a suitor. Chaeyeon knew this, but her heart was stubborn, convinced for some reason that Sakura would somehow, in the face of all the expectations, pick her.

But as Chaeyeon looked up in the clear sky of the afternoon, her sister's laughter in her ear, for just the weekend, the thought didn't seem as overpowering.

♕

It looked like the arriving carriages were never-ending from Sakura’s balcony.

It was a moment of respite from the last minute preparations. A day had passed since the nobles from the neighboring kingdoms started arriving, and as the ball was tomorrow night, Sakura knew only more would arrive.

"Have you found anyone you'd like yet?" Hitomi asked from next to her, staring down at the palace’s grand gates below. Sakura let out a short laugh as she watched an expensively dressed couple step out of their carriage, bowing and curtsying to the palace servants who were assisting them.

"She didn't mean the princes," Nako said, and Sakura turned. Nako was examining the neckline of her dress in Sakura's vanity mirror. She turned to meet Sakura's gaze.

"Do you mean... a girl?" Sakura asked, lowering her voice. She had spent so much of her life hiding her feelings that she was still terrified of being overheard, though there was no one other than her friends here.

"Of course," Hitomi nodded and Sakura looked at her strangely. She wondered if her friends were messing with her.

"I need to marry a prince," Sakura repeated, trying to keep the dejectedness out of her voice. Her friends knew how tired she was of the topic.

"Yes, well, you might not be the only one, you know," Hitomi said. "You don't need to love one of the princes, but one of them might understand."

She had been so resigned to having to choose a suitor that the idea hadn't crossed her mind. Sakura looked at Hitomi incredulously. Of course she knew she wasn't the only one who didn't love the correct gender according to their society, but another royal who felt the same? And on top of that, one who was a potential suitor? It seemed too good to be true.

"You don't have to announce it to all the princes, but if one seems nice enough, you should tell him," Nako added. She had come to stand next to Sakura so Sakura had a friend on both sides. Sakura looked down at the palace entrance one last time, then looked to the kingdom beyond. With her friends there, it didn't seem quite as burdensome.

If only she could find a prince who would understand.

"Well to answer your question about a girl..." Sakura trailed off, a small smile pulling at her lips. Nako gasped next to her and Hitomi laughed. Sakura had never admitted to either girl about a crush she'd had, but after the support they just gave her, it didn't seem right to withhold it any longer.

"There may be one," Sakura finished unsatisfyingly. Hitomi and Nako immediately started speculating, from the other nobles' daughters to visiting royals. Nako eventually suggested a member of the palace staff and Sakura cut her off, feeling the answer was a little too close to home. They giggled like schoolgirls again as Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Well, I do hope it works out, even if it's not a perfect situation," Nako added warmly as their laughter subsided. Sakura turned and gave her a smile that portrayed her gratefulness more than words could. She took Nako's hand and squeezed it quickly.

For a second, Sakura let herself dream of a husband who didn't love her romantically, but cared for her as a friend all the same. She imagined her kingdom in prosperity, and her two friends as members of her royal court. Finally, she imagined crawling into bed to sleep while cuddling with a certain girl, her black hair fanned across her pillow instead of in the braid she always wore it in, and what her lips might taste like after a long day...

Sakura sighed. It was just a fantasy, but she let her heart steal some hope that maybe one day it would be hers. Maybe after all of this, it could be true.

But now was not the time for dreams. Tomorrow, she was the belle of the ball.

♕

The day of the ball left Chaeyeon feeling scattered.

By midday the ballroom had been set up finally, the lights and decorations placed accordingly. She already felt the aches in her body from moving the round tables out of storage to surround the dance floor, but she couldn't deny that the room was breathtaking.

She stood and wiped her brow of sweat, realizing that was probably the first time she had stopped all morning. She hadn't even seen Sakura, following all the staff as they prepared and also took orders from the visiting nobles who hadn't brought their own servants. Chaeyeon didn't think she had ever been stretched so thin from work.

"Chaeyeon!" Yena shouted, turning from where she had been scurrying out of the ballroom. "We need to prepare the gardens too. We're going to start setting the tables, but can you go start setting up?"

Chaeyeon nodded and sighed as she headed to the gardens, taking the steps two at a time downstairs.

The sun was beating down brutally, but the sky was clear of clouds as Chaeyeon began walking down the paths to the end of the garden where the decorations had been set out. She was the only person down there currently, but she knew more would come to help her as it grew later in the day.

She was deep in thought as she turned the corners, but she heard voices clearly before she walked right in and interrupted. Chaeyeon stopped short and stood, listening.

"Well, what happens if it's one of us?" A male voice asked, and it took Chaeyeon a second to realize it was Prince Wooseok, the one who had almost walked in on her and Sakura only days ago. She hadn't realized any of the princes had taken advantage of the gardens, though of course they were welcome to explore them. Chaeyeon sidestepped behind a bush, hiding her body from view as she peeked around the corner.

Wooseok wasn't alone, standing close to one of the other princes. He had been one of the earlier arrivals, and Chaeyeon couldn't recall his name. She could see however from the way the prince was looking at Wooseok that they weren't only acquaintances.

"We knew this was going to happen," the other prince said, and he sounded resigned. Chaeyeon's mind raced. She had to start working, but she'd have to interrupt them to go past. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this moment seemed a little too important for her to interrupt.

"You won't leave right away," Wooseok said. He stepped closer to the other prince who looked away, as if their proximity was paining him somehow.

"If it's you, you have to promise me, Yohan," Wooseok asked, sounding a little desperate. The other prince, Yohan, met Wooseok's eyes and the look was so intimate that it clicked in Chaeyeon's mind instantly.

So Sakura isn't the only one then.

Chaeyeon didn't want to eavesdrop anymore as she realized what she was watching. She cleared her throat and stepped around the bush, making her footsteps loud so the princes would hear her coming.

When Chaeyeon turned the corner and saw them, they were clearly caught off guard by the interruption. Yohan stood slightly in front of Wooseok, and their hands were hidden behind Yohan's back but by their angles, Chaeyeon didn't doubt that their hands were interlocked.

The fear left their eyes as they saw Chaeyeon was only a maid and immediately they straightened, stepping apart and inclining their heads as greeting. Chaeyeon curtsied quickly and walked by them, heading to the decorations in the back of the path.

Chaeyeon didn't know either of them, but for some reason, her heart ached all the same. She couldn't imagine being an heir to so much and yet feeling so alone. An idea was already building in Chaeyeon's head however, one that might help them realize they weren't quite as alone as they thought.

As she unfolded the first of the outdoor chairs, she smiled to herself. Maybe she didn't have the wealth or power of the royalty residing in the castle, but she could still change their lives for the better, even if she was just a maid.

♕

Chaeyeon didn't think the polite applause that filled the ballroom as Sakura made her entrance behind the king and queen would ever do her justice.

Chaeyeon had been holding a tray of food samplers or beverages and making rounds between the lavishly dressed guests for an hour now, but she almost dropped all the refreshments when she saw Sakura.

Chaeryeong's final dress for the event had been a deep green sleeveless top with a skirt that floated softly around her. Yena and Yuri had been present for the fitting and had told Chaeyeon the dress was absolutely perfect, but even Chaeyeon's imagination couldn't compare with the true image. Though she was surrounded by so much fabric, Sakura moved gracefully so her presence was only magnified in the gown. Chaeyeon almost tripped over herself as she continued her rounds, trying not to gape as she hid the way her heart seemed to beat out of her chest behind polite smiles to guests.

The night was starting with more splendor than Chaeyeon could ever have imagined down in the village. Live music softly filled the ballroom as people mingled, eventually sitting at the various tables for dinner. Chaeyeon had never seen the palace kitchen quite as full as it was tonight, since the entire staff seemed to be working to serve the guests as quickly as possible.

Dinner was a blur, even as Chaeyeon mostly served the table Sakura was seated at. Chaeyeon was only able to sneak Sakura small smiles as the princess made conversation with various suitors eager for her attention. As Chaeyeon came by later to clear the dessert plates away, Sakura reached down to grab at her hand discreetly.

"I don't even know who to dance with. They're all blurring together," Sakura whispered and when Chaeyeon met her eyes, Sakura looked a little overwhelmed. Chaeyeon smiled in amusement at the comment. Sakura noticed and tugged on her arm, exasperated.

"Who would you pick?" Sakura asked as Chaeyeon began picking up plates, trying to hide the conversation from the guests who seemed to always have their eyes on her princess.

Chaeyeon had been so busy to indulge that sort of fantasy that the question took her off guard. Out of all these princes with so much to offer, who would she pick? It was an impossible question. But then she remembered the conversation in the garden she had stumbled across.

Maybe I can show her she's not the only one.

"Me? I'd probably dance first with Prince Wooseok or Prince Yohan," Chaeyeon suggested nonchalantly. She had picked up enough plates to warrant heading back to the kitchen, but Sakura hadn't let go of her arm yet.

"The first dance is important. Are you sure?" Sakura asked. Chaeyeon saw the real question behind her eyes, the one asking her opinion of more than just a dance.

"Yes. I'm sure," Chaeyeon responded, with as much sincerity as she could muster. She checked the other guests sitting at the table and saw that the queen was beginning to eye her curiously for not returning to her place yet. Chaeyeon swallowed and looked away, taking Sakura's hand a final time and squeezing.

Then Chaeyeon turned and left, hoping her efforts would be worth it.

♕

Chaeyeon had started cleaning up the tables with the rest of the staff as the dancing began, but as the dining area was pristine after only an hour because of all the extra help, it felt strange for her ballroom chores to be over.

So much of her time in the palace had been spent preparing for tonight. As she slipped out of the kitchen and back into the main ballroom, the festivities looked surreal. Chaeyeon kept to the wall and watched, content to see how the gathering of people seemed to glitter under the decorations in the ballroom. She felt like she was watching one of the scenes in the pages of the novels she had read unfold in front of her, with the grand floor to ceiling windows in the back of the ballroom exposing the backdrop of the night sky as people danced.

But to Chaeyeon, nothing shone more in the glittering ballroom than Sakura. The princess had spent time dancing with multiple princes as the guests gossiped about the various potential matches. Through it all, Sakura was the shining star of the night.

It was late enough now that people had begun to loosen up, and the dance floor was filled with bodies as the live music seemed to grow more energized. Chaeyeon's eyes kept straying to Sakura, seated at a table close to the festivities, deep in conversation with none other than the first two princes Chaeyeon had suggested she dance with, Wooseok and Yohan.

Chaeyeon had been worried Sakura would find the whole night a painful reminder of what she couldn't have, but on the contrary, the three of them seemed to be doing nothing but laughing. Chaeyeon hadn't seen Sakura like this, a bright, genuine smile across her face as she sipped her beverage, listening as Yohan and Wooseok spoke. She looked more beautiful than Chaeyeon could have ever dreamed.

"Hey," Yena appeared next to Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon hadn't realized a smile had snuck onto her face while watching Sakura, but she supposed it wasn’t worth it to hide anything from Yena. Her friend had followed her gaze already and poked her arm.

"You can head back early, if you'd like. You were one of the first to set up the gardens earlier, so you don't have to take it down," Yena offered. Chaeyeon turned, and Yena scrunched her nose at the guilty expression on Chaeyeon's face. Chaeyeon would feel bad for not helping, but the idea of falling into bed after the marathon that was today sounded too promising.

"We'll take care of it," Yena said, and Chaeyeon sighed in relief. Yuri passed by in that moment and Yena reached for her hand, pulling her out of her path. Yuri turned to Yena in surprise, but giggled when she saw who it was. Chaeyeon looked between the two and caught the content looks on their faces. She sighed and nodded at them both as a farewell.

Chaeyeon began walking along the perimeter of the ballroom, nodding at other staff and stepping out of guests’ ways. She hadn't noticed that other people had slowly started to retire to their bedrooms, guests and workers alike. The time had flown by without her knowledge. 

Chaeyeon couldn't resist looking once more at the decorations she had worked so painstakingly to put together, but she also used it as an excuse to glance at Sakura again. To her surprise, Sakura was looking at her as well, as if she had watched Chaeyeon on her way to the doors. Sakura smiled, a little nervously in the way that told Chaeyeon she was at ease. There was no mask on to hide her emotions tonight.

Chaeyeon felt the flutter in her chest, reminding her that her affection wasn't going away anytime soon. But in the beautiful night she had helped create and Sakura seemed to be enjoying so much, she found she didn't mind.

♕

When the knock tapped on her door, Chaeyeon was so startled that she dropped her book and watched it close, losing her page.

Chaeyeon sat up slowly from her bed and hurried to the door. No one ever appeared at her bedroom door anymore, not since her first few days she’d worked here, and it was much later than she would have usually slept. She suspected it had already been long since the party had ended. Chaeyeon felt conscious of the fact that she was in her nightdress and slippers, and smoothed down her hair.

As she opened the door, she was even more shocked. No one other than the princess was standing there, and Sakura had one hand raised as if she had meant to knock again. She was in a nightdress as well, with her hair up the way she wore it when she was about to sleep. It occured to Chaeyeon that she must have snuck down here. With both of them in sleepwear, there wasn't a distinction between who was royalty and who was just palace staff. It made Chaeyeon feel strange.

"Come in," Chaeyeon said, and Sakura turned to glance at the hall she had come from, as if someone would catch her before she hurried in. Chaeyeon closed the door after her and turned to regard her unexpected visitor.

Sakura hadn't moved from her place besides the door. Chaeyeon couldn’t rid the thought that this situation was very strange. What was the princess doing here, in _her_ quarters, so late in the night? It must have been equally bothering Sakura at the same moment, because she took a step back and looked down at her slippers nervously.

"There's something I have to tell you," Sakura began, looking up into Chaeyeon's eyes. She paused after speaking, and it looked like she was searching Chaeyeon's face, as if she was searching for what she wanted to say written there. Chaeyeon didn't know what she was expecting.

"Do you remember what I told you? In the garden?" Sakura asked in a whisper. She was wringing her hands, and Chaeyeon didn't think as she reached for them, taking Sakura's hands in hers as easily as if they were friends. She felt her heart beating louder as she noticed the way Sakura's hands were soft compared to hers, a sign of their status difference. She was glad it didn't seem to matter to Sakura.

"I found a prince who understands. Or at least, he wouldn't mind," Sakura spoke again and when she looked back at Chaeyeon, Chaeyeon could see there was a new spark in them. It felt like a new hope.

"That's great," Chaeyeon agreed and Sakura nodded, but it wasn't her point.

"I don't have to worry about marrying for love," She started, and paused. Sakura took a step closer, and Chaeyeon felt like holding her breath. They weren't much farther apart than they had been the night in the garden.

"But I do want love, if it presents itself," Sakura said, her voice dying to an even quieter whisper. The breath caught in Chaeyeon's throat. She could read the implication well enough.

Usually Chaeyeon was Sakura's maid, and it was a constant distance between them. From the first meeting they had, Chaeyeon had been dressed down in comparison to Sakura, had worried about what to say to her and what was proper. She had been so careful to never cross a line. As her maid, Sakura was untouchable.

But for the first time, Chaeyeon had all the power. Here, they weren't a princess and her maid. Sakura was letting her decide if they wanted to be something different. It was a new opportunity, and all Chaeyeon had to do was take it.

She took a step closer, and the only place they were connected was their hands, still intertwined from when Chaeyeon had taken them. Chaeyeon felt like her heartbeat had spread throughout her body in her nervous state, and she wondered if Sakura could feel how much she affected her even through the simple touch.

Chaeyeon had known it when she had seen Sakura's expression after almost getting caught in the garden, and had heard it in her voice whenever she brought up the topic. She was too used to being careful.

Chaeyeon didn't want to be careful anymore.

She cupped Sakura's face in her hands and leaned in, closing her eyes as their lips met. Sakura breathed out shakily into the first kiss, but she grew less shy as it deepened, her hands wrapping around Chaeyeon's waist to pull her in closer, her fingers playing with the ends of Chaeyeon's hair with a slight tremble that was hopelessly endearing.

Chaeyeon stumbled as they turned and pulled apart, the two of them giggling breathlessly as Sakura leaned against the door, Chaeyeon’s arms caging her in. Sakura's cheeks were red as she looked at Chaeyeon, licking her lips as she smiled, and Chaeyeon realized she thought she was even more beautiful like this in her nightgown than she had been dressed for the ball.

They kissed again and Chaeyeon felt like her veins were on fire, her lips pulling away from Sakura's to kiss her cheeks and her nose and her chin as Sakura giggled, petting Chaeyeon's hair as she dropped kisses to her skin, wanting to reach every piece of soft, exposed skin that she could.

"Chaeyeon," Sakura whispered her name, the sound perfect in Chaeyeon's ears and sending a chill down her spine as she continued to leave kisses on Sakura’s neck. She knew she couldn't kiss hard enough to mark her skin, but she was hoping somehow Sakura would be able to feel how badly she had longed to touch her like this anyway.

When they finally did break apart, the only sound was of the two of them catching their breath. Chaeyeon knew the palace was more full than usual with those who had stayed the night after the ball, but in the comfort of her room it felt gloriously empty. Chaeyeon would have believed that they were the only two people left in the world, and that that world only encompassed the four walls of Chaeyeon's bedroom.

"Do you want this?" Sakura asked after the silence had stretched between them. Chaeyeon looked into her eyes and saw once again that Sakura was asking much more under the surface of the words. She was asking for a promise. Chaeyeon thought she'd never made an easier one.

"I want you," Chaeyeon responded, her voice breathy and somewhere between speaking and whispering. She was too enamored, drinking in the sight and feeling of Sakura in front of her. It was too good to be real.

Sakura's smile was so wide she beamed, and when Chaeyeon kissed the edges of her lips and heard her laugh again, she thought that maybe she had finally found happiness.

♕♕♕

"Good morning," Chaeyeon sang as she pushed the door open to Sakura's bedroom, walking straight to the windows and pulling the curtains aside so morning light flooded in. There was a sleepy groan from the bed and Chaeyeon laughed, walking over to the bedside.

"Do you have breakfast?" Sakura asked, her face poking out from under the blanket. Chaeyeon leaned down and kissed her quickly, smiling. She seemed to be smiling much more often lately whenever she entered this room.

"Of course," Chaeyeon replied and set the tray down on the bedside table. She was already working on adjusting Sakura's coffee when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her towards the bed, giggling as she fell onto the bed sheets.

When Chaeyeon rolled over, Sakura was facing her with her head on the pillow, the blankets wrapped tightly around her body. She poked Chaeyeon's nose lightly, and Chaeyeon scrunched her face, but couldn't hide another smile as Sakura giggled at the expression.

"We can't stay here for long," Chaeyeon started to say, but Sakura shook her head and pulled Chaeyeon closer. Sakura clearly had other plans in mind, but even Chaeyeon couldn't deny that her girlfriend's arms around her while they were tangled in bed felt much more comfortable than anything they would have to do later in the day. She rested her head on Sakura's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is Yohan helping with the wedding preparations today?" Chaeyeon asked quietly. She could feel Sakura's chest rise and fall as she breathed and felt it relaxing her.

"No, Wooseok's coming this weekend so he's taking time off," Sakura spoke, her voice still laced with sleep.

"He'll be happy about that, I'm sure," Chaeyeon teased and Sakura hummed. She pulled Chaeyeon into a tighter hug, kissing the top of her head. Even now, months later, everything Sakura did didn't fail to make Chaeyeon’s heart flutter. She wasn't sure the feeling would ever go away.

"You know, it worked out in the end," Sakura said, with a wistfulness. Chaeyeon lifted her head. Sakura was watching her with a lazy contentedness, and Chaeyeon had read books about the way people looked at the person they cared about, but words couldn't capture the feeling of it finally being directed at her.

"It did, didn't it?" Chaeyeon asked quietly.

Their situation wasn't perfect. Chaeyeon knew it could never be. But despite the expectations Sakura had to meet as royalty and the different worlds they had grown up in, they still had managed to find each other. It had definitely worked out in that regard.

And as Sakura leaned in to kiss her softly, Chaeyeon felt that at least that was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> non-izone idols: itzy's chaeryeong & other members as seamstresses, & x1's yohan & wooseok as princes
> 
> thank u so much for reading!! <3


End file.
